


haikyuu!! x reader inserts

by kickasskirschtein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickasskirschtein/pseuds/kickasskirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of reader inserts ft the cast of haikyuu!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. birthday boy. {kuroo tetsurou x reader} | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in honor of the bae's bday

Birthdays. It was a simple thing really, yet it had so many complications that came along with it. It wasn’t so much rounding up his friends it was more of getting them the hell out so your night to really begin. After twenty excruciating minutes of getting Yamomoto’s and Tanaka’s drunk ass out of your apartment with apologetic grins from Yaku and Suga, you finally shut the door. A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you locked it and opened your eyes to find him staring down at you with the same lazy grin you’ve come to adore. His eyes traveled down your body, admiring every curve that your dress accentuated and then flickered back to your gaze. 

His forearm leaned against the door that you were against as he pressed his body against yours, wanting, craving your touch as he hovered over your lips, but you put a hand against his chest and shook your head grinning. He quirked a confused eyebrow and you giggled as you took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. You made sure to sway your hips as sensually as possible and he took notice of this. It fueled his hunger.

After shutting the door and locking it, Kuroo quickly ravished your lips and roamed your body to which you pushed him away once more but this time harder enough to make him collapse onto the bed. His body sprawled on top of the sheets, knees bent and elbows resting so that he was slightly sitting up and his eyes watching your every move. Slowly, you peel off your dress and his eyes widen at the sight of your glorious figure in nothing except for your black lace thigh highs. Straddling his waist, fingers danced across your skin as he pulled at the thin material that clung to your smooth flesh and let them go with a loud snap! 

You push away his hands and pinned them above his head and lifted the pillow beneath the covers to retrieve a silk scarlet scarf, sneakily tying it onto his wrists. Kuroo didn’t even bother hiding his excitement as he licked his lips and you bent forward to capture his awaiting mouth with yours. It was hungry, feverish as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss, but you brought him back down. With one roll of your hips, he was yours, letting out a shameless elongated moan that made you want to do more. Your palms, slid up his shirt and then over his head, exposing his toned body and his breaths became shallow as your cold fingers came in contact with his warm skin. 

His eyebrows furrowed, mouth agape as you peppered his body with fluttery kisses, leading up his torso to his collarbones, shoulders and sternum until you got to his jawline. He balled up his hands into fists and couldn’t help but grin at how much you were being a tease, kissing and touch him everywhere but his lips and the source of where all his heat was being poured into. Despite this, he couldn’t get enough. What could he say? He was a total sucker for being absolutely submissive.

Your hands enticing to his body’s every sexual compulsion as they journeyed southward, palming his untended crotch. He groans turned into whimpers as you kneaded his manhood harder and slower, begging for you just to touch him. Really touch him. A devious smile on your lips as brushed your lips against his lower abdomen, causing him to buck his hips forward. You forcibly slammed them back down, showing him who was in control as you unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He raised his hips to allow you to slink them off his body and carelessly toss them to the side, leaving him in nothing but his briefs. The outline of his throbbing manhood, stretched the fabric of his cotton underwear and you slipped them off, adding to the growing pile of clothes.

His member strained against his stomach, emanating with pre-cum and you eagerly take him in your hands. You stroke him at an agonizingly slow, down-tempo pace, making him throw his head back and spew out profanities under his breath. A strangled moan escaped his throat as you gazed up at his flushed expression, licking the entirety of his length and stopped at the tip, giving it a sweet kiss. He hadn’t even known that he held his breath until he heaved out a long breath and settled bak against the mattress. You filled his length into your mouth, relaxing your muscles so that you feel all of him hitting that back of your throat. He gasped, bucking his hips forward as he felt your muscles contracting around him and your gag reflex began to play in his favor. Your cheeks hollowed around him as you placed your hands on each side of his thighs and he grunted loudly trying his best not to squirm too much.

Reaching his limit, you felt him twitched in your mouth and soon his arousal flowed out. You happily swallowed it, lapping up the remains of it before slipping off your underwear and as your hands went to take off your thigh highs shook his head not about to form coherent words.

“L-leave them on...please.”

A smug grin on your face as you ground your sex against his manhood, both of slightly gasping from the pleasure as you reached into your nightstand drawer fishing for a condom. Finally finding one, you stopped your ministrations and tore it open, rolling it onto his member as he lied there breathless and watched your hands gently secure it.

He whined as you teased his tip at your entrance, until you sunk into him burying him within you, moaning in unison. You slowly gyrated your hips against his, first slow and then gradually building up your speed, leaving him a whimpering, moaning mess. His face red as he squeezed his eyes shut and you leaned forward, colliding your soft lips with his as he groaned against your lips. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as you slipped your tongue into his mouth, guiding him to your own. Slick, wet muscles massaged against one another as your ran your tongues against his teeth and pulled away.

Your name leaving his lips as your strokes began to get messier, he was close and so were you. Your fingers hovered over the material that bound him, tempted to unknot it, though he was much into a state of pure enrapture to notice. Deciding otherwise, you grabbed his face and meshed your lips together as you rode out your highs. A wave of euphoria washed over the both of you and you slumped your body on top of his. His chest rose and fell with yours as struggled to untie the scarf and he wrapped his arms around your form. A sigh of content left his lips as your rose your head to kiss his jaw and he cupped your face to place a chaste kiss to the corner of your mouth and then fully on your lips.

Golden eyes twinkled as brightly as the stars in even the dimmest of pale moonlight as stared up at you, and only you.


	2. birthday boy. {kuroo tetsurou x reader} | alt. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another less smutty bday fic for the cat prince just incase the previous one doesn't appeal to your tastes

“Honey, I’m hoooome!!”

He called out, like he always did. Though he was surprised to find it so dim and quiet, but the aroma that was wafting around his home was unbelievable delicious. His mouth practically watered as he didn’t even bother taking off his coat or shoes as he followed the scent. It led him down the hall all the way to the dining room where he met your gorgeous face, lit from the candles around you. His favorite meal siting right in front of the both of you, he snapped his mouth shut and grinned brightly.

“Happy Birthday, Tetsurou.” You beamed, as he walked over to you pressing a kiss to your temple.

“All this for me?” He asked, peeling off his coat and kicked off his shoes. You simply nodded and waited for him to take the first bite. His grin was plastered on his face as he picked up his chopsticks and took a small bite of his fish. A load moan emitted from his throat as he closed his eyes, leaning his head on hand.

“Your cooking is never anything less than exquisite, [Name]. He praised, opening his eyes. You shyly smiled and choked out a ‘thanks’ before picking up your own chopsticks. He practically devoured his meal and you were more than happy to see him so ecstatic.

“Thank you, [Name]. It was ver--Oh! Yeah, right...there.” He was practically putty in your hands, as you kneaded into his muscles. His head lolled to the side, mouth open and he tried to take steady breaths.

“This would work better of you took off your shirt.” You suggested, prying your hands away. A mischievous smirk--which you had expected--appeared on his face as he turned to face you.

“Is that so?” You rolled your eyes as he chuckled, obliging to your whim as he followed you to the bedroom. He slipped off his sweater, and began to unbutton his collar shirt all while attentively watching him do so. Knowing this he slowly undid them, teasing you to which you got tired of and began to do it yourself. He laughed as you pushed him onto the bed, face first and straddled his back. 

As you applied lavender aromatherapy to your hands he began with his usual sexual antics that never failed to make you roll your eyes.

“You’re so aggressive [Name], it’s kinda ho--shit. That feels really good.” He quitely moaned, as you really began to palm his skin. You involuntarily licked your lips at how utterly delicious his back muscles were as they twitched under your digits.

“Your hands are so--magical.” He breathed. You chuckled to yourself.

“Thanks.” You muttered, applying more oil to your hands and worked his lower back. By this time, Kuroo was basically sinking into mattress as he gripped at the sheets and let out another groan. It was really hot, but you had to remind yourself that this was his birthday. 

“You know I love you, right Tetsu?” You murmured, your lips close to his skin. His body visibly stiffened as you pressed a fluttery kisses down his spine and he let out a shaky breath. 

“I love it when--ow!” You suddenly smack his ass and he whimpers, rubbing his back side as you clutch your stomach and die of laughter. His pout turned into a smile within seconds as he tackled you and bit your neck to which you squealed. Your laughter soon died out as you look into his eyes that practically oozed with cliche, but at that moment you didn’t care. Even if he was cheesy, and overrated as hell he still genuine to every word he said.

“I love you too, [Name].”


	3. reaching. {oikawa tooru x reader}

_It was so far yet--_

“ _So...close_.” 

You mumbled to yourself as you reached for your favorite cereal box in the top shelf. Even with the extra help of a chair you still couldn’t find yourself to get it. Only a mere millimeter away from triumph, you felt your only support start to tip over and before you knew it you you were falling. Fortunately, your boyfriend caught you right in time. 

“I was wondering when you’d show up.”

 He only laughed as he grabbed the box and set it on the kitchen counter without letting you go. You began to get flustered at this and tried to pry his hands off of you and squirm out of his iron grip, but to no avail. 

He glanced over at you. “Oh, you want to get down?”

You grunted in response, crossing your arms and gave him your best scold, though he simply grinned in response. He pecked your lips before setting you down and you plopped in the seat right beside him as he sat next you. As you angrily scarfed down your cereal he couldn’t help but laugh at you.

“You’re adorable, you know that [Name]?” He whispered, suddenly very close to you. His warm breath, fanning your exposed shoulder and you backed away from him, lifting your shoulder to your cheek, showing your distaste toward him. He simply giggled, finding joy in your embarrassment. It was a vicious cycle.


	4. full moon. {iwaizumi hajime x reader}

Fresh wounds scattered his body as he hugged his naked body on the too cool grass, though it made a nice bed for the time being. The hair on skin shrinking and his long claws and fangs retracted. You rolled your eyes and sighed as you watched him huddle into a fetal position in your front lawn. And this wasn’t the first time you found him like this. Pushing open your front door you hands were full with a soft blanket and your dad’s old clothes that had been in the attic for years. 

He was sound asleep as you nudged him awake and draped the blanket across his naked body to avoid any awkwardness.

“Hey, Hajime.” You whispered, gently pushing him. He mumbled something incoherent in return. By this time your patience was wearing thin.

“If you don’t get your ass up.” You gritted through your teeth, raising your arm to strike him. His eyes shot open and he went into offense mode, grabbing your arm right before you inflicted any pain. Onyx hues centered in you and it was as if you knocked the wind right out of him. Hair swaying in the wind, moonlight on your skin, and eyes sparking. Your cheeks flushed with a rosy hue, averting you gaze to elsewhere, feeling a little uncomfortable under the fixed look he was giving you.

“Oh shit.” He groaned, rubbing his face with his large hand. HIs voice slightly, muffled by his palm covering his mouth. “I did it again, didn’t I [Name]?” 

“Idiot.” You murmured, shoving the pile of folded into his naked chest. He blinked a few times before getting up, wrapping the blanket over his body. Extending a hand out to you, you hesitantly accepted and he helped up from the ground, though he didn’t let go. Not that you minded any but it was always a strange feeling, his warm hands on yours as you led him to your home. 

Immediately putting on the clothes you gave to him, he independently navigated through your home and you let out another sigh as you sat on the arm of a chair watching him rummage through the fridge. Your eyes droopy with, heavy with sleep and before you knew it you were swept off your feet against something comfy and pleasantly warm. The smell of woodsy musk and earth clung to his tanned skin as you engulfed his redolence.

Half-lidded eyes were slightly pried open to see your werewolf guest, mouth full of food and that damned jawline of his. He looked down at you for a moment, still chewing and his dark eyes focused on your sleepy form. A small smile on his face as he pushed open your bedroom door and tucked you into your comforter. 

Soon enough, the dipped and arms snaked around your hips as they pulled you close to him. His face settled in your neck as you felt the corners of your lips tug into a smile as you drifted to sleep. His nostrils inhaling the sweet scent of your shampoo as he followed suit into his subconscious.


	5. foreign. {daichi sawamura x reader}

The music blasted obnoxiously loud in your eardrums as you sloshed the contents of your drink in your red solo cup, looking disinterested in the party you were currently at. You let out an exasperated sigh as you watched your friend drunkly laugh and sling her arm over another one of your mutual friends as they toasted to another drink. Letting your eyes shut as you leaned your head against the wall, you heard a familiar voice reside in your ears. Your whole body tensed. You knew that voice. It was him. 

Your eyes reluctantly fluttered open to see your ex dab up one of his buddies up and you felt yourself beginning to panic. Everything seemed to be getting louder around you and your hands got clammy as you clutched onto your cup, slightly crushing it in your grip. He would find you any moment now and you had to plan your next move and very quickly at that. Looking over to your right you spot a cute brunette boy, tanned skin, athletic build and a jawline so fine it made you almost drool.

You didn’t even have time to think as you hurriedly rushed over to him in a frantic manner. He and his cute silver-haired friend paused their conversation to look over at you.

“Do me a quick favor?” You whisper exclaimed. “My ex is right there,” You pointed to the boy that was not too far from the three of you. “Oh, God, he’s gonna look over here any second. Quick just make out with me!”

You didn’t even give him any time to react, grabbing his face and collided your lips with his, tasting the faint remnants of alcohol. He made a muffled sound but soon enough his drink was out of his hand, one entangled within you hair and the other grabbing at your waist, dangerously close to your ass. Not like you minded anyway. 

His mouth moved in perfect harmony with your own as you slyly slipped your tongue between his lips. Your fingers soon found the soft tufts of his hair as you deepened the kiss and he pressed you even closer to him, moaning a bit as you caressed his tongue and nipped at his lip. He pulled your head away, gasping for breath and a thin string of slaver linked to the bottom of your lips’. Caramel eyes half-lidded, lusting after the hint of desire you both shared and you leaned your head against his shoulder. You could feel your ex’s eyes burning holes through your head and you couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Once more, you lifted you head to latch your lips onto his, willing to feel your lips again. This time slow and longing as he inhaled from his nose, your heart beat at a considerable rate. You felt so oddly calm in his arms. It was a foreign feeling yet it felt so right wrapped in his warm embrace. Unhurried to break the kiss, you gazed into his eyes as his friend cleared his throat.

“He’s gone now you know.” He voiced, and you both untangled yourselves from each other. Heavy blushes both evident on your faces and you rubbed your arm awkwardly and nervously laughed. 

“Erm, I’m [Name] by the way.” You introduced, holding out your hand. He happily shook it.

“Daichi.” He smiled.

His friend abruptly held out his hand and grinned. “And I’m Sugawara, but you can call me Suga.” You couldn’t help but laugh as you shook his hand. He seemed to be eager for Daichi’s sake, but he didn’t look none too happy for the the interruption. 

You felt your face heat up as you averted your eyes.“Thanks for that.” 

“Ah, i-it’s no problem really.” He replied softly. His eyes on you as you meet his gaze once more. They were hazed over with the same desire from before and it made you buzz, feeling warm all over. 

“I honestly didn’t mind at all.”


	6. auto flash. {oikawa tooru x reader}

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee in the early morning was strong on your campus’ cafe. You lugged your body in the Starbucks line, ordering your usual cappuccino and awaited for your drink. As you fished out your phone, you drag out a tired sigh.

“Oikawa! [Name]!” The barista called out and your head pops up, looking from your drink to the overly handsome stranger beside you. He winked at you and you feel your face heat up with an intensity that you did not was possible at such an ungodly hour. You didn’t even realize that you were holding your breath until you watched him walk off to sit at a nearby table. The feeling in your gut had told you to join him, but your mind screamed that it was a bad idea. 

“Fuck it.” You muttered to yourself, grabbing your drink and heading off to where he was currently seated at. He had his hand under his chin, scrolling through his phone while humming a tune to himself. You cleared your throat, gaining his attention. His umber hues flickered to meet your own and his lips curved into a ridiculously cute grin.

“Hi, do you mind if I sit with you?” You inquired. He looked at you, and then to the many empty tables and chairs. You couldn’t help but dryly gulp. At nearly 8:30 AM, the cafe was usually empty only vacated with sleepy, scatter-brained morning students such as yourself.

“Well, there are several empty tables that you can situate yourself at.” He retorted. Your mouth opened to respond, but he beat you to it, chuckling at your reaction. “I’m kidding, how could I turn down such a cute girl?”

You felt yourself fluster. “Thanks.”

As you slid into your seat, you sipped at your cappuccino and unlocked your phone. Your head was rushing with a million different thoughts as he returned back to his phone, stealing little glances at you. Personally, he wanted to see you squirm. That’s just the kind of person he was.

Your hand shook slightly as you felt your heart thud in your chest, pulling up your camera on your phone. You simply had to tell your friends about this boy.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, by the way.” He said, suddenly reaching out his hand to shake yours; his lips in a gracious smile. You slightly jumped and nervously laughed.

“I-I’m [Last], [Name]. So-sorry I didn’t mean to come off as rude.” You sputtered, rubbing your arm and averted your eyes. He found it so adorable how embarrassed you were. 

“It’s alright.” He replied.

You had to remind yourself that this boy was just a human like you were and for a moment it calmed you down. Silently, you took a deep breath and pointed your phone upward and you pressed the button to capture the beautiful embodiment of something near celestial, that was Oikawa Tooru as he gazed up from his phone. But a blinding light followed and it was too late. You clenched your teeth and awaited for the final blow to what was left of your dignity. 

“Jeez, [Name]-chan, if you wanted a photo you could’ve just asked.” He mused, giving you a knowing look. Your eyes widened as your cheeks changed to a rosy hue, still clutching your phone in your hand. He threw his head back and laughed as he held his stomach. The look on your face was too priceless.

Almost immediately, your defensive side had kicked in and your humiliation was soon replaced with annoyance. His laughter seized and he looked at you, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh, you’re angry? That’s kinda adorable, really.” He teased, continuing in his playful tone. His eyes slightly narrowed. “But may I remind you that I’m not the one who got caught.”

“S-shut up!” You blurted, crossing your arms against your chest and turned your face away. He giggled to himself and leaned forward in his seat. The scent of coffee wafting from his lips and brushed against yours only a mere inch away. Your breath was caught in your throat for a moment, mesmerized by his umber hues.

“You’re so cute [Name]-chan,” He suddenly says, giving you a closed eyed boyish grin that made your heart falter. You blinked a couple of times and he pulled out his phone, snapping a photo of you. Too stunned to react, you didn’t have time to even try to snatch his phone away.

“Now we’re even.”


	7. stubborn. {iwaizumi hajime}

It had been weeks since the last time you’ve basked in each others existence since you two had that ridiculous argument. Like Iwaizumi, you were stubborn as hell, not willing to admit that you were in the wrong. It killed the both of you. How much you just wanted to kick down the others door and just kiss each others pain away. You two were just not one for apologies.

But that’s when you both just about had enough. It was pathetic enough that you were clutching onto a pillow, trying to cry away your problems. You knew that your actions were the only thing to justify yourself. And that’s the same way Iwaizumi felt. You tossed away your pillow, wiped away your tears and slipped on your shoes and coat, pushing your door open. The bone-chilling winter gust bit at you as stepped out, making your way to his house. Little did you know he had the same intentions, fixing the back part of his sneakers and broke into a sprint.

The wind began to pick up and that’s when you spotted a figure in the distance, they were coming closer at an alarming rate. Your eyes adjusted to the form and that’s when you knew who it was and you began to pick up your own pace. The both of you suddenly stopped right in front of one another, catching your breath, staring each other down. Eyes spoke the words you two couldn’t say, but it was a mutual understanding that not even a mere “sorry” could express. 

He suddenly grabbed your waist, drawing you close; his free hand cupping your face and crashing onto your lips. The intensity was heaving toward incredible, passionate at an all time high and the crave and need for each other was simply overwhelming. His mouth tasted of coffee and honey, as his tongue slipped between your lips, wandering the expanses of your own. Your fingers entangled into his dark hair, yanking on it, deepening the kiss. A long awaited moan awakes from the depths of your throats as he parts away from your lips, the fervent look in his eyes as he stares into your soul. 

Your heart rates going at the speed of light, trying to grasp your breath, he kisses you once more. This time short, yet longing. A smile erupts on the both of your faces, cheeks tinged with a soft rose as you both laughed in each others arms.


	8. chores. {ushijima wakatoshi x reader}

> You couldn’t help but groan when you saw the note that your mom left on the counter for you. She knew that you were suppose to spend your day with Ushijima, yet she left you a list of chores to finish before making your way out the door. Gentle rapping at your front door and you called out that it was open, the door creaked open and the sound of shuffling fills your ears. You sighed, running a hand through your hair as your boyfriends warmth wrapped around your body. A loving kiss to your cheek and you couldn’t help but smile a bit.
> 
> “Hey,” You murmured, looking up at him and placed a kiss to his lips. He studied your expression, suddenly serious and concerned.
> 
> “What’s the matter?” He asked. You handed him the note and quickly skimmed through it and set it down on the counter. “If we work together, it could be done in less than an hour and a half.” He declared.
> 
> Your whole mood seemed to change. “You’ll help me?” You beamed, gazing up at your staggeringly tall boyfriend. He grunted and nodded in response. You clasped your hands together and couldn’t help but get a bit giddy.  
>  image  
> 
> 
> The both of collapsed on the couch in unison, completely fatigued from all the tasks you’ve just performed. Your head lied on his chest as he lazily draped his arm over your form. You didn’t even want to move an inch from your place.
> 
> “Ushiwaka” You mumbled, using his beloved nickname. He always scorned you for calling him that, but secretly he found it endearing when you said it, loving the way it rolled off your tongue. He hummed in response, absentmindedly, running his hands through your hair and you peeked up at him with feigned innocence. “Can we just order pizza and watch old comedies?”
> 
> He gave you a small smile, caressing your cheek to which you gently closed your eyes to, always yearning for his small indications of affection. You didn’t even hide that you took advantage of all the small touches he gave you;high-key thirsty for his love.
> 
> “Sure.” He replied, kissing your cheek. You audible fawned over it, and he felt his cheeks warm as you cuddled his body, pressing your face into his chest. He slightly grunted in embarrassment, though regardless of your weird antics that seemed to abash him, he couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached for his phone to dial up the local pizza place.


	9. autumn leaves. {kuroo tetsurou x reader}

It was autumn. Air slightly frigid. The leaves looked like they were ablaze in contrast to the darkness of the bark it was against. Despite the cold weather,  your boyfriend, Kuroo, had thought it was the perfect time to go for a walk. Because according to him, “The beauty of autumn will be over before we know it.” Which was true, but it didn’t help the fact that you were freezing.

You rubbed your arms with your hands to create some type of friction as you let out an icy shiver. Kuroo took notice of this immediately, though he was hesitant to make a move. Actually, more like nervous. Like really nervous. He felt as if he might somehow embarrass himself in front of you and he’d never live it down for the rest of his life.

He bit his lip and grazed his hand against yours when it dropped down to your side once more. It made you jump slightly at the sudden warm contact. You couldn’t help but smirk when your realized what his innocent intention were, so took advantage of the moment, lacing your frigid fingers with his own. His eyes widened and a pale pink dusted his cheeks as he averted his attention elsewhere. You couldn’t help but laugh aloud, using your free arm to snuggle into his side. 

His eyes softened at the sight of you being so cute.

“You’re adorable, [Name], really.” He breathed, kissing the tip of your nose. You scrunched your face and he chuckled, grabbing your face and peppering it with kisses. His other arm holding you close to him so you had no means of escape. Your giggles echoing into the woods, carving your newly-found love into bark and fade softly into the leaves that floated, cascading to the ground. 


	10. elevator. { tsukishima kei x reader } | smut

“We’re on the what floor now?!”

His s/o was not believing the number that he had just uttered, entering the elevator.

“The 54th.” He deadpanned, pressing the button. The doors slowly shut and you leant your head against the walls of the seemingly large elevator. All around the elevator were mirrors and only now had you noticed how totally trashed you had looked.

“Well thanks for telling me how utterly fucking wreck–mmf!” Your sentence muffled against his lips as he kissed you feverishly, but before you could get your hands on him, he pressed you flush against the wall. His hands dipped to your abdomen, pulling your lower half back against him. You let out a shaky breath as you grasped on the reel for support. He wasted no time, hiking up your skirt and yanked down your underwear.

The sound of plastic being torn open and an audible groan was all that was heard before you felt Tsukishima fill you. You moaned louder than you had intended, trying hard to keep a grip of the cool, silver bar. He ceaselessly fucked you, grasping onto your hips and let his head fall back. 

“You feel so–h-hah–so fu-fucking good.” He croaked, increasing his speed. Tears pricked at your eyes as the rhythmical pounding was too good as you pushed your ass back to coordinate with each thrust wanting him to go even faster.

“Mo-more, please.” You drawled, feeling saliva dribbled down your mouth as you shut your eyes, loving the feeling of him hitting your g-spot at amazing pace. His manhood twitched within you and you knew he was close, though you was nearing your climax as well. 

“Fu-fuck, [Name]–” He breathed out before coming not able to hold it any longer and you followed suit. Your arousal dripping down your entrance and thighs as you both caught your breaths. Tsukishima fished out a small towel from his coat pocket and cleaned up your mess and helped you straighten herself out. You ran a hand through your disheveled hair and narrowed your eyes at him. The ding! of the elevator, signaled that you had arrived to your floor as it rolled open.

“You planned this out didn’t you?”


	11. tension. {kageyama tobio x reader} smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so very out of context, honestly it could be anything that led up to this point but the main thing here is that you and tobio here have loads of sexual tension that needs to be taken care of asap

“Shut up.”

He gritted through his teeth. Hands clenching, stretching his skin to the point where they were turning ivory. His heart drumming loudly against his ears, hair matted and messy as he stared them down.

“Make. Me.” You enunciated, carefully. Each word pricked at his skin, sending the blood to flow toward his lower region. A lip splitting grin on your face that he wanted oh-so badly to ripped off your face, though at the same time he wanted to memorize the outline of your lips.

In one swift movement he pinned you to the wall, rigorously attacking your lips as your fingers dwelled across his chest. Goosebumps trailed along his skin as you slid your hands from his chest, up his neck and entangled your digits in his dark locks. A long awaiting moan tore from the depths of his throat as his abruptly grasped your ass and you gasped against his mouth. Taking this as a chance to explore your mouth he delved his tongue with your own, massaging yours roughly. 

He removed your bodies from the dry wall and lifted you onto his desk as you locked your legs along his waist. Pressing harder, hungrier against your lips wanting to indulge in more of them, moved your body backward, forcing your hand against the cool hardwood desk as the other yanked at his hair.

His hands fumbled with the buttons of your uniform, tearing his lips away from yours as he laid a wake of kisses along your jawline and to the crook of your neck. Your back curved outwardly, whimpering at his harsh treatment to your sensitive skin. His other hand removed your undergarments as he clumsily tried to pry open and undo his belt. Your hand groped his manhood, eluding a growl from him as he kissed you once again, panting heavily as you stroked his member.

“Can we–just–fuck–already?” You breathed between kisses and Kageyama only nods as he jerks open a drawer and fished out a square foil and tears it open.

“Can, can I do it?” You inquired slightly timid, but full of confidence. He breathed out a “Yeah” and you carefully took it from his shaky hand and slowly unrolled it onto his sensitive appendage. Kageyama threw his head back and let out a throaty grunt, pulling your hands away from his fully erected member and slowly flicked your sopping entrance with his finger. You bit your lip, trying to hold back mewls as you felt your body quivering with lust and desire.

“To-tobio, please.” You whined, clutching onto his uniform. He smirked and began to rub your sex both his fingers now.

“Beg.” He simply stated, watching you writhe in pleasurable agony.

You tightly bound your hands to his hair, yanking him forward with a serious expression on your flustered face. “Fuck me, now.”

He grunted in response, aligning himself with your entrance before pushing into you, eliciting a strangled moan as you grabbed onto his shoulder to steady yourself. His hips ground into you at a torturously, slow pace and you wrenched onto his soft locks.

“Faster.” You demanded and he complied, giving into your orders and picked up his rhythm. Your eyes rolled back from the pure bliss you were receiving from each thrust at he deeply insinuated himself into you. Your walls tightened around him, forcing him to slow down as he heavily breathed down your neck. Spearmint lingered from his warm breath as it tickled your exposed skin and you slowly felt themselves unraveling.

“Tob–”

He cut you off. “I know.”

His thrusts were getting significantly sloppier as he was nearing his own releasing, but he was careful to hold himself down until you came. Star began to form in your vision as you let out a moan erotic enough to make him come even faster than he had anticipated.

Sounds of your panting filled the quite room as you held onto to each other with fazed expressions and hanging mouths. Tobio leaned forward capturing your lips and rested against your forehead.

“That was fucking fantastic.”


	12. bad pick-up lines. { bokuto koutarou x reader }

The strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee brought a smile to your face as you push past the door. It makes a small tinkering noise indicating that a customer--you in this case--had arrived and you caught a pair of owl-like eyes staring at you as you made your way to the register. A smile on his face as he greeted you, already punching in what you wanted.

“The usual right?” He asked, looking up at you and you nodded, laughing a little as you pulled out your wallet.

“Do I really come here that often?” You hand him your card and he swiped it, handing it over to you again. He chuckled, pulling out a medium cup from the stack beside him and plucked off the pen sitting between his ear.

He began to scribble down something on the cup. “Yeah, you do.”

You laughed again and tapped a finger to your chin, feigning deep thought. “Hmm I wonder what today’s terrible pick up line will be.”

The apples of his cheeks tinged a rosy shade. “H-hey! These are quality!”

You couldn’t help but giggle at his defensiveness as he began to make your cup of coffee.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t realize how much thought you put into them.” You said, trying hard not to smile to big. He’d think you were teasing him again, which you were but still.

He pouted as he secured the lid and handed it over to you, as he rested his free hand over his heart. “They’re straight from the heart.”

You suddenly feel your breath catch in your throat and face warm as your fingers touched and gazes locked. You’d definitely be lying if you said you didn’t have a small thing for the owl boy barista and maybe it was also the reason why you came so often. Clearing your throat, you regained your composure and pulled Bokuto out of his trance as well.

“Well, I appreciate it. Thanks, Bok--”

He shook his head and smiled. “Call me Koutarou.”

“Al-alright. Thanks Ko-koutarou. I’ll catch you later, yeah?” The name felt foreign in your mouth, yet it gave you a warm feeling. He was actually pushing past formalities and you couldn’t lie to save your life if you said you weren’t even a little excited.

He looked down at the counter, grinning shyly before glancing back up at you.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around, [Name].” He replied, waving as you exited the cafe. You couldn’t help but smile as you looked down at the cup.

_Been thinkin’ about you a latte...call me xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know how to say that he gave you his number without actually writing [his number] like that'd be dumb so yeah you got his number in the end lol don't worry bokuto wouldn't leave ya hangin


	13. victory kiss. { bokuto koutarou x reader } | drabble

It was as if everything has slowed down in that very moment that Bokuto shot up and slammed the ball down. The referee blew his whilst indicating that they had in fact scored the winning point, and the crowd roared with excitement. You flew out of your seat and pounced onto him, not caring that he was drenched in sweat as you held onto him. He happily took you in his arms, enjoying all the attention he was receiving from his teammates and you especially. 

Slightly pulling away to look at him, you grabbed his face and crashed your lips with his, feeling his smile on yours. The deafening sound of the gymnasium cheering was still loud in your ears as you parted from your victory kiss.

“I’m so proud of you.” You said, though to him you were only mouthing them. Nevertheless, he understood feeling his himself redden to the tips of his ears as he couldn’t keep off the goofy grin on his face. His golden eyes bright and vibrant as he stared down at you and kissed you briefly, murmuring against your lips as he spoke.

_“You can show me how proud you are tonight.”_


	14. fallen. { kuroo tetsurou x reader }

**He sends stupid texts and calls you**

The more he thought about it the more he found himself just texting you, telling you about how even the littlest of things reminded you of him. He couldn’t help it, it was practically instinct.

_I remember how you said you liked watermelons_

Stupid, yeah he knew. Part of him wished he had never sent it out, but he longed for your company.

And in times of severe withdrawals of you he’d find himself calling you at random times of the day. He just loved hearing the sound of your voice because when he did you didn’t seem as far away. Not that you were. You lived a few streets down, but he thought dropping by in person was a bit too bold.

**He asks for style advice**

He would consistently bombard you with questions about his hair, his clothes and even his cat.

“Do these shoes look good with these pants?”

“Is my hair too messy?”

“What color sweater should I get for my cat?”

At times it would confuse you, blinking profusely before laughing out loud, leaving him a flustered mess and grumbled something about him wanting you to be serious. 

**He talks to his guy friends about you**

It wouldn’t be the first time he mentioned you in conversation to his best friends and teammates. Bokuto would nudge and wink at him whenever you entered the room to which he’d either scowl or grin at (somehow this would always burden Akaashi, poor boy). Kenma would never hear the end of it though, remaining silent as they both made their way home from school as Kuroo expressed his love for you. 

The setter sighed. “Kuroo you're undeniably in love with [Name].”

He paused his whole conversation to look over at his best friend with eyes with realization. A gust dramatically blew over the both of them, swaying their hair and ruffling their clothes as he stared at Kenma’s blank expression. He couldn’t be in love you. That was crazy talk. 

Another exasperated sigh left Kenma’s lips as he trudged along, leaving a very stunned Kuroo behind. It all made sense in a way. All the things he found himself doing just for the sake of you and only you. 

He shut his eyes and silently caught up to Kenma, not uttering a word until they both got home. Kuroo waved to him before entering his home, and his best friend watching as he shut the door. He wondered what was going through his head at such a time.

Kuroo dropped his bag and plopped onto his bed, spreading his arms and legs on his mattress as he stared at his ceiling. Thoughts of you floated in his mind as he watched his ceiling fan repetitively rotate and absent-mindedly pet his cat. Tomorrow he would confess to you.

**> the next day<**

He was lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as he loosed his tie, watching you from afar conversing among your friends. Even Kenma’s soft voice gave him quite a scare.

“So are you gonna talk to her or are you just going to chicken out?” He deadpanned.

Kuroo’s face flushed scarlet. “N-no! I’m gonna do it right now. Just watch me.”

And with that he left the setter alone and made his way to you. You friends suddenly hushed as they watched the captain approach and you followed their gaze only to meet his lazy grin .

You smiled, subconsciously running a hand through you hair. “Hey Kuroo-kun.”

“Hey [Name], mind if I talk to you?” He inquired cooly.

“Y-yeah sure.” 

Your friends dispersed but not without giving you both a knowing look to which you both pretended not to see. He held out his arm and you linked yours with his as he quietly lead you outside. You felt the atmosphere changed as you untangled arms, standing right in front of each other. Normally, you’d feel small compared to his towering height, but you had gotten used to that over the years that you had known him.

“[N-name].” He croaked. His cool composure suddenly crumbling right before you; a sight you thought you’d never see. Cheeks flushed and body fidgeting, he fought, struggled to say the right words, until he mentally slapped himself and took a deep breath. His hands suddenly on yours, halting you breath for a moment as he gazed into your eyes.

“I really,  _really_  like you.”

A smug grin suddenly erupted on your face. “Oh, that’s cute. You have a crush on me, Tetsu~.”

Oh, have the tables have turned. As if he wasn’t embarrassed enough. It hit him straight through the heart as he froze still with your hands together.

“I’m kidding.” Your expression softened, as you gently cupped his face. “I really like you to, Kuroo.”

And your lips were suddenly on his and he was cloud-nine. His body suddenly on fire, senses on overload as he couldn’t even process what was going on. Eyes were still wide with surprise as you indulged in his lips, you suddenly pulled away.

“I’m hurt, Tetsu. We’ve come this far and you won’t even kiss me back.” You feigned hurt. 

The look in his eyes suddenly changed, and the smile on his face was back to the smug Kuroo you had first met. He wordlessly kissed you back, amorously at that. His hands finding your waist as he pulled you close, heart beats in sync as he peppered you with kisses;until you were dizzy, and felt you knees start to abandon your body, so he had to hold you even more tightly than before. 

The kiss broken as you two panted, gasping for air though it felt like the smile had never left his lips.

“You know you almost had me there, [Name].” 


	15. testing the waters. { sugawara koushi x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning it's a little limey

Cuddling was a normal occurrence for the both of you. Whether it was in bed or on the couch or even when you two were outside lying in the shade. It was innocent, oh so very innocent. If Suga were to accidentally brush your chest he’d get super flustered and apologize like a mad man, tripping over his words and then sigh out of frustration for being so awkward. It was just in his nature, but you loved him regardless.

You two had been dating for quite awhile, though you two had only occasionally kissed be it on the lips or anywhere else on the face, slept cradled in each others arms and hugged. Suga had to admit that it was getting rather boring and even you had to agree with that, but neither of you had taken that extra step. Maybe it was the rejection or the awkward atmosphere that it might create afterward, either way Suga wanted to see just how far he could push your boundaries.

Laying in bed, you two had laced fingers and stared up at the ceiling telling each other cheesy jokes when you two hit a short stalemate. This was it. This was the moment that he’d been waiting for. If he didn’t take it when would be the next chance? His heart drummed loud in his ears as he raised his hand to gently caress your face to which you hummed in content and that’s when his body shifted to face you. A pair of lips pressed a kiss to your cheek and then to the corner of your mouth before they full on collided with your own. He slightly pulled away, looking in your [e/c] hues and it was as if you melted under those half-lidded, molten chocolate eyes of his.

The way he made your hear pound against your chest as he closed the space between you too once again drove you a little up the wall. His form soon hovered over your own and you knotted your digits through his soft hair, lips pressing harder and a small whine evoked from your lips. He paused and then pull away to look at you. You know you both shared the same flustered expression, but all the same you wanted to keep going.

“T-that was, um–”

“Embarrassing?” You finished.

“No.” His voice sudden low, seductive as he stared down at you. A small lump formed in your throat as you admittedly felt your womanhood slightly throb. “That’s was really hot.”

You brought his face back down to yours, crashing your lips together feeling the way his mouth molded perfectly against yours. He memorized the outline of your supple lips as he slowly massaged them, earning another moan from you only for him to growl loudly in response. The cold tips of his fingers found the hem of your shirt and hesitantly slid underneath. You shifted your body upward, breaking the kiss to get in a more comfortable position, but he wanted more. The both of you were breathless, practically gasping for air but the desire for each other was strong. 

His lips grazed your cheek and then pressed against your jawline, leaving open mouth kisses along your neck. Your fingers grasped at his hair moaning his name in a timid manner. He continued to place hot kisses along your throat, traveling toward your collarbone and he nipped at the sensitive skin. Your legs wrapped around his waist and bucked forward, emitting groan from him as his hands went to your bare thighs and grasped at them. You gasped at the sudden contact, but it was cut short as his lips found yours and his tongue grazed against your bottom lip.

As you opened your mouth to let him in he immediately took the opportunity, massaging your tongue with his. His hands kneaded your thighs and you moaned, halting the kiss for a brief moment before swirling your wet muscle against his. He pulled away, both of you panting as you stared at each other not even believing what had just happened. His face suddenly went pink, all the built confidence he had once had was completely gone and his gaze shifted elsewhere.

“I-I think that’s enough for tonight.”


	16. darkest hour. { yaku morisuke x reader }

The darkness of your room consumed you, the only source of light being your phone as you mindlessly scrolled through your notifications. A sigh escaped your lips. It was way part your bedtime, but you couldn’t fall asleep. Something in your chest felt, hollow, empty. You placed your hand right above your heart and clutched at your shirt. Tears spilled down your cheeks and your once steady breathing had become erratic.   
“What is this feeling?” You whispered, staring up at your ceiling. 

“Hey, are you crying?”

You hand instinctively reached for the metal bat adjacent to your bed and wiped away your tears with your sleeve. Adrenaline coursed through your veins as you got ready to attack.

Your voice was small, timid. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me! Yaku!” The light immediately switched on to reveal the boy himself with his hands up in surrender. Your shoulders relax as you sigh in relief, placing the bat back against the wall. [e/c] hues landed on him as you lunged at him and buried your face in his chest, inhaling his scent; fresh linen and a bit of the outdoors. Quiet whimpers escaped your throat and his arms wrapped around your waist, caressing your hair.

“Let’s get in bed.” He whispered and you nodded, releasing yourself from him and lifted the covers, dragging your bodies underneath the soft fabric. He enveloped you in a tight embrace, his warmth inviting and his soft touch relaxing. You never wanted him to leave.

“I just don’t understand why the hate you so much.” You croaked, grasping on his cotton shirt. He sighed, running his hand through your mangled hair and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

His dark eyes landed on you. “I have no idea.”

Their eyes cast downward to his neck and they placed a finger on his skin, delicately tracing his sternocleido. Goosebumps trailed along the surface of his body and his heart rate quickened.

“Stay with me tonight.”

"Of course."


	17. not so patient. { oikawa tooru x reader }

It’s not like you didn't like him being around but he was always in your office whether it was a mere headache or a little bump on the knee. He was starting to be something short of pain the ass. As you pushed open the door with a clipboard in your hand to your workplace, you ignore a certain someone who was sitting on your spinny chair and went straight to opening the curtains to let the light in. Arms encircled your waist, his warm respiration trickled down your neck before a seducing pair of lips pressed against your skin.

 

“Good morning.” He whispered, kissing your cheek. You sighed and began scribbling down notes on this weeks patients  _not_  including Oikawa.

“Morning.” You mumbled back. He peered over your shoulder, your writing something down piqued his interest.

“Whatcha writin’?”

And that’s when you scribbled down:

_ Remind Oikawa he is not one of your patients and that he should haul his ass back to work. _

“You're so mean.” He pouted. “You know,” He sighed, dropping his arms to his sides and looked anywhere but to you. “you know I only hang around here because you work those late night shifts and I barely see you.”

“Idiot.” His gaze shifted to you, expression like a lost, confused puppy. “You're not suppose to be in a hospital bed, you're suppose to be in  _my_  bed.”

“But how am I suppose to do that when you aren't even there?” He inquired, stepping toward you.

“I'll work something out.” You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck, bringing him closer to you. 

His usual smug look was on his face as he leaned toward you, colliding your lips with his. That scent of his was driving you a little over the edge as you pressed your body against his deepening the kiss. You pulled away, forehead touching and nose skimming each other as you both had smiles tugging at the corners of your mouths.

“Until then stay out of my office.”


	18. first kiss { tsukishima kei x reader } | drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you guys wanna see another character on here let me know!!

Sitting on the back porch of his home with the mid-summer breeze brushing past your face, your hands on top one another as you both enjoy the comfortable silence. He turns to face you, leaning toward you and you gaze up at him, breath caught in your throat as you feel your heart beat drum loudly against your chest. His lips hovering, ghosting over your; he just can’t find himself to seal the kiss.

With a little help you tilt your head forward to connect your mouths together and he let’s his eyes slowly shut as you cup the left side of his face. A shaky breath left his lips as you pull away and give him an encouraging smile. Too embarrassed to even look at you he averts his eyes to the hardwood beneath as you giggle from his slight humiliation.

His grumbles something incoherent as you press your lips once more to his and he can’t help but feel flustered all over again. Regardless, he lets you kiss him, feeling his mouth start to with yours. A smirk erupts on both your parts as you broke the kiss, chuckling like idiots.


	19. spiking. { ushijima wakatoshi x reader }

The gym as always was stuffy and humid, the smell of stale sweat and pine sol lingered as you tossed the ball in the air and attempted to spike it. Ushijima easily received it, and it was up in the air again and you watched as he practically flew and slammed it forcefully into the hardwood floor and out the door. The ball took wing to God knows where, leaving the both of you volleyball-less.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it’d go that far.” He apologized in a monotone voice. “Would you mind getting it?”

You quirked an eyebrow, crossing your arms as you glared up at your impassive boyfriend. He merely sighed, shutting his eyes and went under the net, crouching to you level with his back facing you. You pounced onto his back with a large grin as you wrapped your arms around his neck and legs encircled his torso. He lifted you like you were nothing as you giggled into the curve of his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of him carrying you. A small blush on his face as he thought about how nice your chest felt against his back.

You poked his cheek. “Hey, you’re not thinking about something dirty are you?”

His face went scarlet. “W-why would you think that?” You laughed aloud at how utterly embarrassed your usually cool and composed boyfriend was. It was adorably hilarious.

“I mean I guess you’re bound to anyway. You’re a hormonal teenage boy, so that’s a normal thing to do.” You replied smoothly, as you swiftly kissed his cheek. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he turned to face you, kissing you full on before searching for the missing volleyball.


	20. practice. { lev haiba x reader }

 

It was an odd occurrence to be let into the gym for Lev’s practices, mostly because his teammates were convinced that you’d prove to be a distraction to him. Lev had to brush up on so many things that he had to improve on just to let you set foot into the gym during their practices. You sighed, as you swung your legs back and forth as you watched the players work on their skills in smaller groups. It was really starting to get boring, so you decided to fish out your cell phone and play a game.

“[Name]! Watch out!” Was all you had heard before something slammed right into your face. You collapsed backwards, but thankfully someone was there to break your fall.

“I’m so sorry [Name]. Are you alright?” You heard someone ask. But the voices sounded so far and everything was beginning to get fuzzy.

“Of course she’s not alright, dumbass! She needs medical attention right away!”

“I told you not to bring her here…”

And suddenly the world around you vanished.

* * *

 

Your eyes fluttered open to find yourself in the nurses office and you groaned when you felt a dull pain on your nose and head. Clutching your face, the pain became too much for a moment causing you to groan. As you tried to sit up your head spun, leaving your body heavy and elbows to give in at your sides.

“[Name], you’re awake!” His voice bright and cheery as always. You turned to face the lanky, silver haired boy. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand and sheepish grin on his face, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I suppose I got a little carried away…” His eyes now on the floor as he felt his cheeks warm. You let out a soft grunt as you brushed his cheek with the tips of your fingertips.

“It’s alright, Lev. As long as my face is in one piece I think I’ll be fine.” You laughed. His face lit up as he took your hand and kissed it. You couldn’t help but smile at how utterly adorable he was.


	21. crush. { kenma kozume x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for J.M bc of my lack of kenma :)

The dismissal bell had rang and all the students of Nekoma High had filed out the school in a rush. Kenma had slung his bag over his shoulder and began the search for his best friend, walking to his locker in hopes of finding him there. As he turned the corner he spotted him, putting away his textbooks in his locker. Kuroo turned to his right and gave him a smile that he acknowledged only to pull out his phone and lean up against the locker beside Kuroo’s.

“Hey Kuroo!” A female voice chirped. Kenma’s feline-like eyes averted from his phone to the girl that was waving to third-year friend. It was like everything and everyone was blurred and centered around her. Her face radiated with the afternoon sun that filtered through the nearby windows and then she met his gaze. A familiar warmth had crept to his cheeks as he quickly avoided her eyes to look at his phone screen again.

A wolf whistle gathered his attention for moment. “You like the new girl? She’s a second year like you.”

This caught his attention. “I think she’s cute, yes.” He replied, punching at the keypad on his device. Kuroo smirked as he shut his locker door and began to make way to the school entrance, and Kenma remained by his side.

“Do you wanna talk to her?” 

He didn’t even hesitate. “No, I’m out of her league and plus I’d only be wasting her time.”

His third-year friend scoffed. “C’mon you gotta give yourself some type of leverage.” He nudged at his arm. “She was totally eying you.”

“Shut up.” 

Kuroo sighed as they remained silent for the rest of the walk. Little did Kenma know he’d been formulating a plan to get the two together.

* * *

“So…?”

Kuroo smirked as he put his books away. “So..?”

You sighed, rolling your eyes as ran a hand through your hair as you leant against the locker beside his, and clutched onto the strap of your messenger bag. The volleyball captain could be so obnoxious at times. Especially when you really needed something and he sensed how necessitous it was.

“Did you talk to him.” It was even formulated in the form of question, more like a demand. He snickered as he looked over at you and then back at his school bag you pinched his exposed forearm, causing him to yelp.

“Ow! You don’t have to be so mean, [name]! I was just going to tell you what he said, but now I’m thinking maybe I shouldn’t.” He replied, shutting his locker.

You mouth hung open at how utterly childish he was being, but before you could even say a word a presence fell beside you. The grin on Kuroo’s face only seemed to grow.

“Oh hey, Kenma. I don’t think you’ve met [name] before.” He held up a hand to indicate toward you. You felt your heart drop to your stomach as you shyly smiled at the quiet boy.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” He greeted, holding out his hand. You gently took it , merely squeezing it rather than shaking; a hint of smile on his face.

“Hi, I really think you’re cute–!” You blurted, right before covering your mouth. His eyes widened, hands still clasped together as Kuroo had to cover his mand to muffle his mirths of laughter.

“I-I me-mean–”

“I think you cute too, [name]-san.” He cut you off. His smile on his face now bigger, even eager as he slowly let go of your hand and let it fall to your side. You felt yourself starting to relax as you let out a small breath of relief as you nervously giggled and stared at ground before looking at his own flustered face.

“Ah, youth.” Kuroo stated. 

God, why is he so like that (lol, i’m pretty sure anyone can get my ref).

You and Kenma merely grimaced at him before returning the same smile and began to chat away, leaving him behind sobbing like an idiot. Kuroo had never felt so proud.


	22. strain. { iwaizumi hajime x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to fit some more tsukki in here but any other requests? also feel free to critque i'm alway open to it!!

These winter nights were colder without him beside you; even with the cup of tea you had fixed yourself, it didn’t fill the void of him not being with you. The door swung open, letting in a frigid draft, sweeping over you, and encased you in the icy outdoors.

“Hey, I’m back.” He called out. The sounds of his feet shuffling echoed in the hallways as you blankly stared at the television.

“I can tell.” You replied, sipping on your tea. He froze in his spot, peering down at your form and you merely glanced up at him before, averting your eyes to the soap opera. Irritation washed over him as he continued to look at your expressionless face.

“What’s your problem?” He sneered.

Your jaw visibly ticked.

“ _My_  problem?” Your patience for him was slowly starting to dwindle; the anger seeping into your system as you clutched at the soft blanket.

“Yeah,  _your_ problem. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you getting pissed at even the smallest of things I do.” He retorted.

Beyond furious you shot up from your seat, ripping off the fabric and invaded his space.

“Wow, I wonder why.” You sarcastically sneered. The bones of his knuckles strained against his tanned skin at the sardonicness dripping from your tone.

“You spend every waking moment practicing! You’re pushing yours–”

His fist slammed into the dry wall, causing your body to jolt and your heart to pounce at the the abrupt contact.

“I’ve heard enough!” You flinched at his harsh timbre .

His voice suddenly low, yet holding a new-found intensity “You don’t get it [name].”

“Don’t get what? I don’t get that you’re overworking yourself?” 

His body suddenly stiffened, something different behind his onyx eyes. You took a small breath, clenching your fists and felt yourself brimming with a bit of confidence to keep going.

“I’ve seen it, Hajime. All of it. Don’t think  _I_  didn’t notice.” You practically mocked, though you didn’t want to push it to far. Though how could you not? Those late nights he’d come home, thinking you were asleep and would covered in bandage wraps. It hurt so much to see him like that.

Your voice suddenly broke into a whisper, “You’re straining yourself.” 

As you reached toward him and he let you lay your hand on top of his shoulder. Your eyes brimming with tears as you spoke, feeling yourself slowly breaking.

“and you’re hurting me as well.” Your voice cracked and he bit his lips, body shuddering as he squeezed your hand.

“I’m so sorry, [name].” He murmured, pulling you into a tight, nearly bone-crushing hug, though you didn’t mind. His scent engulfing your senses as you let him bury his face into his shoulder as you knotted your fingers through his hair.

“It’s okay.” You repeated over and over again as you let his tears stain your sweatshirt. His clutched onto your warm form as he broke down completely, showing you a side of him you rarely saw. He pulled back to glance up at you. Truly a rare sight indeed. Vulnerable. That’s what he was as he grabbed your face, crashing his lips onto yours as he inhaled through his nose and you felt yourself melting in his hold.

Slowly but surely, he breaks the kiss only to kiss you once more as he murmured against your lips.

“Let’s go to bed.”


	23. honey moon. { asahi azumane x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little honey moon drabble for Vanilla Ice

Gentle, midnight summer winds in Venice was like living a dream to him. Standing on the balcony of their hotel that looked over the beautiful city, arms enveloped around his s/o as he inhaled the authentic Italian air. He pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of your shoulder, smiling against your soft flesh. You hummed in content, lying your head on top of his. Fingers intertwined and squeezed, lips wandering, leaving a trail of desire and lust. It was soft, gentle yet needy. And your lips met and it was white-hot passion, burning into your souls that craved for rapture and bliss.

His hands palmed your sides, kneading into your sensitive skin, nipping at your lips. A moan escaped, hot and heavy from your mouth as you parted your latched lips for air. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted you–no–needed you. It took all the self-control he had within him not to take you right then and there, but then again why did he care? His lips, pressing against yours over and over again, words between little breaths.

“I’m so. Glad. We’re. Finally. Married.” He says, and then crashes your lips together once more, both of you smiling like idiots. You pulled back and gazed into his amber eyes, vibrant and sincere.

“Me too.”


	24. the only one. { nishinoya yuu x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> any suggestions? leave them in the comments below! also feedback is much much appreciated!!

You lied on the mattress, rifling through a magazine and the sound of the door creaking open and shutting echoed in your ears. Clothes dropped to the floor and the bed dipped beneath you as your magazine was torn away from your hand and tossed carelessly to the side. Your hands soon replaced with the softness of his dark hair and his warmth was pressed against you, lying his head in the crook of your neck. Noya was such a child when he yearned for affection.

You slowly raked your hands through his hair. “What happened this time?”

He grunted in response, though it was muffled being that he pressed his face further into your neck. It tickled you, making you laugh and he raised his head to pout at your reaction. Probably because it wasn’t what he wanted.

“You only act like this when you’re upset with something. C’mon tell me.” You cooed, caressing his face as he stared down at you with large chestnut eyes. He shut his eyelids, leaning into you touch, craving for your comfort. His hand lied on top of yours as he sighed out loud, averting his eyes to the hardwood floor. A soft carmine dashed his tanned features.

“I just over heard the guys talking about you and what they’d do if you were theirs.” He replied softly. Now it was your turn to blush. 

“We-well, that would never happen.” You reassured him, patting his head and reaching over to turn the lamp off. The moonlight danced across his skin, a smug smirk etched across his masculine features. His confidence already peaking as he moved to hover over you. Your heartbeat began to quicken, as you raised your hand to cup the left side of his face.

“Because I’m the only one who can make you feel as good as you ever will, right?” He breath fanned across your skin, as his hand glided across your hips and to your stomach.

“Yeah” You breathed before yanking him forward to meet your lips in a hungry kiss.

“The  _only_  one.”


	25. can't get enough. { ukai keishin x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> always open to criticism feel free to comment below

He was in denial. He just couldn’t accept the certain attraction he had toward you. It pulled at the strings of his heart, your very existence was unique and it never failed to revel in his mind. He outwardly groaned.

“Hey, Ukai…?”

That voice. Oh, it was the last he wanted to hear. His eyes flickered to you, peeking through his doorway. His heart eerily calm as the entered his room with two cups of tea in their hand as they shut the door with their foot. It slammed a little louder than they intended making them wince.

“Sorry about that, I brought you tea though. I was hoping it would calm you down.” You beamed, setting the hot beverage in front of him as you sat in front of him and sipped at your own drink. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out, lost in oblivion. For once, Ukai had no idea what to say and he knew exactly why.

You leaned forward, a smug little smile on your cute face. “Thank you, would be the correct words to say.”

He grunted in response, nodding and sipped his tea before setting it down. A genuine smile adorned his features as he laid his hand on top of yours. You gazed up from to his softened amber gaze that was usually so intense and sometimes even a little distant. They could see the real Ukai beginning to show through.

“Thank you, you.” He breathed. And there it was again. That feeling that hit him like a shit-ton of bricks, leaving him battered and elated.  And yet, couldn’t get enough of it.


	26. laundry. { konoha akinori x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next one will be yamaguchi i promise!! leave suggestions and feedback below please :)

It was a quiet day in your household, so naturally Konoha wanted to take advantage of it by spending the day with you, but you was currently busy doing the stack of endless paperwork on your desk. Not only that but you mentioned something about doing a list of errands and he took note that you said would ‘take the whole day.’ And you were not exaggerating. The list was damn long that you had to start curving your writing around your other words and along the edges. Konoha sighed, though he was determined to get all of it done for you, so you could lie down and do nothing but talk and cuddle on the couch, maybe even watch reruns of House.

**> Three hours later< **

“I guess she really is busy…” He mumbled to himself as he stuffed clothes into the washing machine.

Multiple drawers and cabinets were open in search of the laundry detergent and he crouched down sifting through the articles of clothing. A perverted smile stretched across his face as he raised the skimpy, lace lingerie.

“Ooo, I’ve never seen this on [name] before.” He chuckles, stretching it between his large fingers.

“And you never will.” Your voice rings, scaring him shitless and caused him to bang his head against the ajar drawer above him.

“Shit.” He grumbled, rubbing his head and you laughed.

“Serves you right!” You triumphed, but Konoha only pouts. Your laughter soon dies down as you see the expression on his face, slumped against the counter.

“Aw, hey, I was just kidding. It’s actually really sweet of you to do all this for me.” You reached out, placing your cold hand over his.

It sends a slight shock to his nerves, but he doesn’t mind. A blush rose to his cheeks as your warm lips press against his jaw because well that's as high as they can reach.

“Thank you, Konoha.” You murmured, smiling up at him and he gazed down at you lovingly. He leaned down, hovering over your neck as his breath fanned over your sensitive skin. It sent an involuntary shudder through out your body.

“It's my pleasure.”


	27. nerves. { yamaguchi tadashi x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because i promised some yamaguchi in the next chapter so here ya go~ sorry some of them are kinda short :/  
> leave me so feedback and suggestions!!

He doesn’t remember how many times he had to remind myself to act natural, and totally not shit my pants but here he was. Clammy hands, nervous smile and heart racing a million miles a second. It was hard keeping a cool composure despite it being his wedding day, but this was [Name] we’re talking about. She was going to come any moment now. And then the music began to play.

She hit him like a shit-ton of bricks, bright eyes, glorious smile as she made her way toward him, arm-on-arm with her father. As cliche as it had sounded, it was like the whole world stopped and they were the only ones on earth at the very moment. His soul was no longer on the planet earth but somewhere in the gates of Heaven, as they opened to reveal his beautiful bride to be. She finally steps up to where he is, their eyes not leaving each others and he takes her hand. It hard to resist the urge to kiss her, so he squeezed her hand instead.

And it was at that very moment that he broke down in tears.


	28. dream date. { yuuji terushima x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i can just feel how much everyone is gonna love this kid so might as well go ahead and write for him

It was that time of the year again when the Sakura blossoms had begun to bloom and the bees had became a lot more busier and the sun shone just a little brighter. Everything just seemed to be alive in the spring. A cool breeze swept past them, slightly lifting up her shirt and hair. The rush of pink petals swirled around the pair as Yuuji's fingers brushed her hand in a shy attempt to intertwine their digits, but she didn't seem to catch on. His face now tainted with a shade of carmine and his cheeks puffed like a child as he spoke.

"O-oi, [N-name]." He voiced, looking away. She rose an eyebrow, shifting her gaze toward him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"H-hold my, hold my h-ha-ha--Just hold my hand, dammit!" He exclaimed, jutting his hand out toward her. She flinched back a little, studying his flustered features before a lip splitting grin spread across her face.  
  
"I don't want to." She waved him off, and began to walk off again. His eyes went wide in shock. Had she really just rejected him?  
  
"Oi! [Name] come back here!" He ran after her, but she began to pick up her pace and started to sprint down the streets. Her skirt swung from side to side, inching higher almost as if teasing him. His arms stretched out in front of him only a few centimeters away until he finally caught her, emitting a bubble of laughter from her throat. He swung her form around and let her contagious giggles swell within him as he set her down and inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume.  
  
She turned around in his embrace and gazed up at his golden hues that shone brighter than the sun. The breeze ruffled his soft tufts of blonde hair and the delightful smile graceful his features was enough to make [Name] melt in his arms. His face inched closer to hers, their lips--  
  
_ Fweeeet! _  
  
[Name] jolted awake to the obnoxious sound of the referee whistle, signaling the end of the game. She felt her face redden as she replayed her dream over and over again. Had she really thought about Yuuji that way? She shook her head from the ridiculous thought.  
  
"No way." She mumbled, her gaze shifted toward the scoreboard.  
  
** 21-25 **  
  
A sigh of relief escaped her lips. At least they had won.

She grabbed her school bag and swung it over her shoulder only to hear her name being called out; the voice made her freeze in place. Her head slowly twisted to see Yuuji jogging up to her, face flushed, winning smile and sweat slicked body. Damn he looked good.

"Hey, [Name]." He breathed, running a hand through his hair as he averted his eyes downward. "I was wondering if maybe..."

Her heart suddenly pounding in her chest as she just stared at his lips quiver and finally move; her hesitance made him uneasy.

"So will you?" He asked, yanking her back to reality.

"Huh?"

He sighed, expression holding annoyance and slight frustration as he crossed his arms. "Geez, would it kill you to pay attention every once is a--"

"I'd love to." She blurted. His arms dropping to their sides with a surprised look on his face and the nerves came rushing back to him as he anxiously rubbed his neck.

A nervous laugh escaped his lips. "I thought you'd never say yes." 

His hands found hers as he intertwined their fingers together and a ghost of a smile on her lips as she brushed her hair from her face and bravely planted a kiss to his cheek. The sound of his breath getting caught in his throat made her laugh aloud as he began to pout and a rush of flustered wisecrack flowed from his mouth. It was the start of endless banter for the rest of their night.

 


	29. payback { daichi sawamura x reader } | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random bj for daichi bc why the hell not, i need to compensate for lack of his fine ass

His breath caught in his throat as you licked the tip of member and then proceeding to engulf him wholly into your mouth. You moaned against his appendage as he slathered shampoo into your hair, scratching your scalp as he entangled his fingers into your hair. The hot water pounded against your bodies as you bobbed your head at an alarmingly fast pace and Daichi couldn’t help but moan in pure rapture. Both knew that his release was coming on stronger and soon, but you wanted to elongate the session for as long as possible.

It was payback for alway denying you orgasm. You suddenly stopped and he whined, looking down at you wondering why you stopped until he saw you slowly flicker your tongue in long lines. A guttural noise evoked from his throat as he yanked onto your hair, but you only groaned teasingly only licking the shaft. His breaths short as you took his whole length into his mouth and he unraveled in short pearly spurts. A satisfactory grin on your face as you gazed up at his flustered expression.

_“I guess I deserve that huh?”_


	30. dumbstruck {nishinoya yuu x reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is for the cutest little ball of sunshine bc i watched the latest ep of hq!! and i fell in love all over again so enjoyyyy

Damn, it was frustrating. She was nearly everything he wanted in a girl, _nearly_. It wasn’t that she wasn’t pretty enough–because he’d be lying if he said so–or that she didn’t meet his low standards–because she had most definitely exceeded that by tenfold–it was the simple face that [name] had been taller than him. He couldn’t help but sigh as he thought about the height difference between him and the [h/c] girl. 

“Noya!” A feminine voice called out. He looked up from his shoes as he saw [name] peeking from behind the bleachers and gave a small wave. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he quickly pulled the shoestrings and made a tight, quick knot and stood as she made his way over to him. Practice hadn’t started yet so everyone was just coversing and stretching amongst one another, but all eyes seemed to be on him and [name].

“Hey, [name], what are you doing here?” He asked, tilting his head to side, earnestly curious as to why she dropped by. It wasn’t like they had a game or anything today so she could wish me good luck, just regular everyday practice. She shifted on her feet, slightly fraught under his steady gaze until she suddenly jutted out a gift bag that was filled to brim with all sorts of his favorite snacks.

“I just wanted to give you this and uh,” She averted her gaze to side, mumbling that last part to herself.”…and another thing as well…”

His eyes lit up as he took that bag and discovered what was inside; mouth in the shape of an excited ‘o’ and cheeks moderated flushed. “Whoa, [name]. Thanks so much! You mentioned something else?” 

His smile never faltered, and the same strangely intimidating cute gaze right on her. She slightly bent forward to quickly peck him on the cheek and she could’ve sworn she heard his breath catch in his throat as his chestnut eyes broadened and face went aflame. Though she couldn’t exactly tell because she ran out the gym before Nishinoya could even utter a word. Little did she know he had literally collapsed right into Tanaka’s arms, the only thing she could hear long enough to make a warm smile etch itself onto her lips was the boisterous cheers from his teammates.

 


	31. rumors. { iwaizumi hajime x reader }

Rumors of Oikawa and you had been circulating around the school and of course Iwaizumi wasn’t the type to believe such mediocre things, but lately that had been getting to his head. It even had started to affect him during practices, and you noticed. The whole team did. In fact, their coach even made him sit out to regain his composure, though instead he packed up his belongings and left all together not even bothering to say goodbye. Your heart clenched with guilt. How were you going to fix this?

You spared a glance at Oikawa who was already glancing up at you, jerking a thumb to the door Iwa had just left from, gesturing you to go follow him. Nodding, you grabbed your stuff and headed out the door, though their was no sight of him only the sound of the school’s entrance doors slamming shut. You followed after him, spotting him not too far away sitting on a bench with his head in hands.

Slowly, you approached him and sat beside him, a cautious hand laid upon his shoulder and he stiffened at your sudden touch. He looked up to see your face full with concern, the same guilt from before clutched at your insides, though it was much worse this time. Seeing him up close like this so vulnerable, body hunched over, eyes glazed over and completely distanced from the world around him.

“Hajime…” You whispered, caressing your hand over his face and he blinked, seemingly back to reality. His dark eyes on you, mouth slightly parted as he sucked in a breath. “Are you alright?”

His hand on yours, pressing a light kiss to your palm. “I’d be lying if I said yes.” Dark eyes shifting to his lap as a his cheeks became rosy. “You and Oikawa aren’t…”

You tilted your head to the side, quirking a eyebrow.“Aren’t…?” 

“Y-you know, like–um, going around–uh, you know…” Your eyes widened with realization as you pinched his cheek rather hard. He yelped in response and looked up at you with a hurt expression.

“God, no. Oikawa? And me? Together? I don’t think I could help from wanting to strangle him if we were ever a thing.” You laughed, rubbing his cheek as if to sooth the pain you inflicted upon him.

“Oh.” Was all he said before the corners of his mouth turn upward. His lips suddenly on yours but you didn’t mind as you ran your hand through his sweaty dark locks. You relished in the taste of his lips, peppermint and vanilla, holding him closer to you before unlatching his soft lips. Small, shallow breaths escaped your lips as you gazed into each others eyes, grazing his fingers along the contour of your cheeks.

“I was stupid to let those rumors get me.” He finally murmured, making you giggle.

“Mm, just a little.”


	32. hushed { akaashi keiji x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leave a suggestion and feedback below pleaseee !!

On quiet days like these was when you were at your most obnoxious. Akaashi only remained silent as he watched you fumble with various things and talk about absolutely nothing, it honestly drove him insane. From the way you’d just blurt out random lyrics and shout them around the house to your obscenely dirty jokes, there was no escape. All he could do for the moment was sit at the kitchen bar and flip through a magazine while enjoying his favorite snack.

He knew all too well why you were acting the way you were. You craved his attention, but like the covert sadist he was he wanted you to beg for it. You pouted and stopped for a moment trying to formulate a plan, a devious smirk wide on your face as you approached him. He took a sip of his lemonade, glancing up at you for a moment before returning to the current article he was reading.

“Kaashi~” You cooed, hands laced under your chin as you invaded his personal space. Here it comes.  


“If I were your story,” He took a deep breath. “could you be my climax?”  


He abruptly choked on his lemonade, staring at you with wide eyes and a flustered expression. Why were you so like this?

You kept to yourself, only your shit-eatting grin plastered on your lovely features. “Hey, hey, Aka–”

His hand on your jerking you forward right into his arms, his other hand threading his fingers through your hair as he pressed your body flush against his and connected your heavenly lips with his own. A low moan casted out from the chasms of his throat as he kissed you hungrily as you tried to keep up with his overwhelming kisses that kept you yearning for more. 

Akaashi unanticipatedly slipped his hands from you and went back over to his seat behind the kitchen counter, leaving you breathless and agitated. Lips slightly apart as you stared at him with the most bewildered expression as he simply sipped at his beverage again. His gaze now on yours, innocent as ever, like he hadn’t laid not even a finger on you.

“What?”  


A ghost of a smile on his lips as he shrugged off the dark aura that surrounded you. He was going to  _so_  regret that.


	33. careless { akaashi keiji x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for so long but here ya go!

> It was tough. Watching her struggle on a day to day basis. She was falling asleep in her classes, barely finishing her meals and blanking out in the middle of conversations. He knew that it was that time of year again where she was stressing herself out to the utmost. It was where all her schoolwork, work, home life and sports managing filled her schedule to the brim, leaving absolutely no time for friends and unwinding. He needed to pull her out of it ASAP.
> 
> “[last name].” He voiced to her, but she was completely zoned out. The world around her disappeared into oblivion only leaving her body sitting on the train seats as they waited for their stop to arrive. Akaashi sighed as he laid a hand upon his cheek and stared at her with his usual stoic expression.
> 
> “[first name]-chan~” He said in an unusual, enrapturing sing-song voice. Her eyes widened as she gaped at him like a deer in headlights. That sure caught her attention.
> 
> “Now that I’ve got your attention–”
> 
> The sound of her snoring cut him off as she slumped her head onto his shoulder, a hint of a smile on his shoulder. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> “Wake up.” 
> 
> A gentle nudge to her cheek with his shoulder, bouncing her head a bit as she rose from her short-spanned slumber. She yawned, eyes fluttering open as she watched Akaashi gather their belongings and handed her her backpack. 
> 
> “C’mon, others have places to be.” He said gently, taking her hand in his as he escorted her off the train. Nodding a the conductor’s direction before saying a quiet and polite “thank you” as they made their way out. Her expression slightly agitated, painted with a rosy hue as she stumbled after him. He stopped suddenly, slowly letting her hand drop to her side.
> 
> “Sorry.” She suddenly blurted. His gaze fixed on her form.
> 
> “For?”
> 
> She shifted her feet, feeling uncomfortable as he stared at her awaiting her answer. “So-sorry, for always doing this to you.”
> 
> He sighed, pulling her figure to his chest as he planted a kiss to her forehead. Breath caught in her throat as she felt her heart fluttering at the precious contact. Her chin lifted so that her eyes met his, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he spoke.
> 
> “Don’t worry you can make it up to me in more ways than one.”

 

 


	34. insecurity { tsukishima kei x reader }

Frustrating, yes. Annoying, not exactly. Tsukishima had been struggling with trying to help with the esteem with one of his very close friends and lover, [name]. It was something that he knew would be a slight problem along the way, but never this bad. 

First, it had started out small. Her looking over at her attractive female classmates as they laughed and conversed among themselves when they passed by their lockers. A single finger under her chin that spun her face to his as he silently reassured her with a chaste kiss. Heart skipping a beat as she flushed a rosy hue and brushed her fingers over lips, lingering on the affectionate touch.

But it started to get out of hand, calling him up in the middle of night and choking on sobs as he had to remove her doubts, slowly but surely. His confident, smooth voice eventually lulling her back to sleep, and yet, not even then was he even halfway convinced that she felt comfortable in her own skin. Something was always pricking at her acclaim, but he just didn’t know exactly what.

“Tell me,” He spoke, abruptly albeit soft. Her [e/c] hues shifted to his, awaiting for him to utter his next words. “what’s got you so worked up all the time?”

It was a bit blunt, maybe a bit too blunt, but he was so done with beating around the bush. He needed answers.

Her eyes averted to her lap. She found herself fidgeting with the straw on her milk carton as she swallowed dryly. “I-I don’t know wh-what you’re talking about?” It came out as a question, rather than a statement. Tsukishima sighed as he laid his hand atop of her own and watched her intently, practically dragging out the answer from her and she knew it and it always worked.

“I just– _Why me_?” She croaked the last part out as it turned into a small sob. A single tear ran down her face as he braced himself for the upcoming tears and moved to comfort her but she shook her head. “No, Tsukishima.”

He tensed.

[Name] was the last person to ever call him but his last name. Only ever by his first.

“What do you–”

“You know _exactly_ what I mean.” She pressed.

“I don’t.” He deadpanned. “Please, explain.”

She looked forward for a moment before she humorlessly laughed. “Oh shut up, you could have any girl, but you choose me? What’s so special about me? Enlighten me, _Kei_.” 

It was almost in a mocking way. Like venom, maybe acid, because it pricked at him with a small intensity that he couldn’t precisely place. It wasn’t like [Name] to act so cold toward him. 

“[Name], you drive me up the wall and somehow you manage to bring me back. No matter how much I wanted to stop, I never fell out of line following behind you and I’d like to keep it that way.” He voiced, sincerity in his eyes as he brushed away the tear that threatened to slip from her eye. Her lips slightly quivered as buried her face in the nape of his neck, and he softly heaved as he combed his digits through her hair and down her back.

Her lips planted themselves on the exposed skin of his collarbone as her warm breath left him slightly buzzed. 

“Thank you, Kei.”


End file.
